Dredge
Dredge is the 26th map released in Combat Arms, introduced in the 8/24/10 patch. Game Modes The Game Modes that can be played on Dredge are: *Elimination *Elimination Pro *Search and Destroy *One Man Army *Capture the Flag *Spy Hunt *Last Man Standing *Bombing Run *Arms Race *VIP Elimination Overview Dredge takes place in an unknown sewer line and pump station. It contains mutiple hiding and sniping spots, which are suited for both Long-Range and CQC. Contrary to popular belief, Dredge is almost symmetrical. There is almost no difference between either base. However, Bravo's gate will always start out closed, while Alpha's will always start out open. In addition, Dredge has two floors, and plenty of crates to hide behind. There are two direct paths to either base; the upper-level walkway, and the long, winding sewer route. Either way can be dangerous in a crowded room, but it's best to stick to the path that you're most capable of defending. The Steady Shooter Review Dredge is a sewer. As such, the area is a maze of twisty tunnels, ladders, catwalk, tight corners, and dark blind spots. Be prepared to move and move fast when fighting in this area. Sightlines for the most part are very short and attacks will frequently come at you from unexpected directions. Be careful of fighting in the large, water filled rooms, as opponents will try to fire at you from the catwalk. Firing back at them is problematic as your bullets will often be blocked. Beware of the tunnels, as enemies will lurk in that area. They are also a favorite location for mines and auto-turrets. The long straight corridors contain a few ideal sniper's nests. Trivia *Dredge is the first map to have a one-word, one-syllable name. **The original name for this map was going to be Counter Flow. *It is also the first map to completely take place within a sewer system. *It is the 3rd map to be completely indoors, the first being Overdose and the second being Sector 25. *It is also the first underground map to not have anything to do with a lab. *If you get close enough to the unaccesible grates in the sewer you can hear rats chattering and some eerily familiar breathing.. **...which was confirmed by Kalika (in a Forum contest) to be exactly what was speculated. *This map is the third leaked map, the first being Rattlesnake, and the second is Cabin Fever. *This map also introduces a new war faction: The Army. *Written on a wall is: Sector A. Death Room also has the same insignia. *This is the first map to have cobwebs, surprisingly. No other map has cobwebs. *It is also the first map to have breakable walls. One of those walls has graffiti that says "Break", with an arrow pointing up directly back at the wall. Both walls cause about 10 - 20 Damage if they fall on you when broken. It can also instant kill you if it hits your head. *Dredge is the first map completely underground to allow Spy Hunt. **The uploader only manages to arrive on this map because there is a seemingly endless hole if you were to look up while around the uploader. *When this map first came out, the most popular strategy for planting the bomb in Search and Destroy was behind the boxes on the upper bomb site. This would lead to numerous victories for Alpha as Bravo would look only in the flashing radius and not around it. Media dredge1.jpg dredge2.jpg dredge3.jpg dredge5.jpg Dredge.png Category:Maps Category:2010